How to Listen to the First 10 Chapters of Fang
by Silken-Winged-Angel
Summary: candyluvdoll Has a story similar to this and I totally got the idea from her. I repeat: It was all her idea. Basically this tells you how to listen to the first 10 chapters of the new MR book via audio book. Hers was a bit confusing so I hope this helps!
1. I'm HowTo Happy

candyluvdoll Has a story similar to this and I totally got the idea from her. I repeat: It was all her idea. Basically this tells you how to listen to the first 10 chapters of the new MR book via audiobook. I looked at the reviews and saw that it was a bit confusing to the rest of you guys so I'm kinda clarifying. I was confused at first too, but I evenutally figured it out and decided to share it with you. Once again _**IT WAS ALL candyluvdoll's IDEA!!!!**_ I think she is a genius for even figuring this out! Go to her story too, so that I won't be stealing all of her genius-ness! Here we go!

_**How to listen to chapters 1-6:**_

Go to James Patterson's website (jamespatterson_**dotcom)**_

In the top header banner, select the dropdown menu for books and click on Maximum Ride

In the page that follows, scroll down a tinsy bit and click on Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel

You should then see a bunch of blue tabs (there should be one white tab that reads "Hardcover") Click on the one that says "Audio Book & Excerpts"

You can then click on the different chapters and listen to them (using the Quick Time Media Player. The way she impersonates people's voices is really annoying though)

_**How to listen to chapters 7-10:**_

Once you finish listening to the sixth chapter, go up to the address bar (where you type in the website. It's that white bar at the top of the screen) and at the end of the address where it says (maximumRideSix_ch_**6**_. mp3), take out the 6 (the number not the word!) and replace it with a seven so that it now reads (maximumRideSix_ch_**7**_. mp3) and then click the enter button

That should take you to the seventh chapter of the audiobook!

After chapter seven, do the same thing, but replace the _**7 **_with an _**8.**_ Then replace the _**8 **_ with a _**9**_ so on, and so on until chapter 10

The chapters only go up to chapter 10 (where Max meets Dylan)

Ask any questions in the reviewy thing. And please don't thank me, thank candyluvdoll for figuring it out! I just explained it.

~Silken


	2. Troubleshooting etc

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your WONDERLICIOUS reviews. I would've put this up earlier, but the power went out around 10 o'clock at night on Friday due to the 25 inches of snow outside. They just came back on at about 3pm Saturday. POOR MEEE!! Then, just cause of my luck, all these pop-ups started taking over my computer, so we had to restart it completely. Then the power went out AGAIN!!! They just came back on Saturday at 6. And my family was too busy cooking up all of the ramen noodle we could before the power went out again. **

**So yeah...But I'm sure you don't want to hear about my snow chronicles. Anywayz....**

**This is kind of a troubleshooting/review response type thingy :) If you just want to look at the troubleshooting stuff, read the bold words**

**.: Ha nice job, and thanks for the info and your interesting, numerous reviews:**

**Make sure you use Internet Explorer, Firefox, etc.**

mj: no problem, just trying to help out my fellow MR followers...wow that sounded really dorky.

**Make sure you don't go back to the page that lists the chapters. Make sure that you stay on the page with the chapter six audio and go directly up to the address bar instead of clicking the back button. **Hope that helps!

XxwinglessangelxX: I know! Especially Dr. Guntherhagen or whatever his name is. You think someone would have been like "Whoa, what are you doing?! That sounds like crap! Start Over!" But nobody said anything, so this is what were left with I guess...

pierulestheworld: Hey PM me and maybe I can help. Or just read the troubleshooting stuff...

: You probably clicked the back button make sure that you don't. Just go straight up to the address bar from the page that has the chapter 6 audio on it.

MyIllicitLover: I know right? Wouldn't it be hilarious if the whole book ended up being of there? I would totally fall out of my chair if that happened

Silhouette The SANVAE: lol I love your exquisite usage of hiding which character you truly lust for ;p

bob: oh you must live out of the US of A. You lucky butt! Yeah I did notice that JP is sort of missing the mark. I personally think it started after the 3rd book. TFW was just a failure and MAX just wasn't the same. It was missing a particular _je ne sais quoi. _But then again, who am I to criticize a multi-millionaire author?

**If all else fails, you can manually type/copy and paste the following in the address bar (take out the spaces and replace the dotcom:**

**http:// www. jamespatterson (dotcom) /media/ audio/ maximumRideSix_ ch7. mp3**

**http:// www. jamespatterson (dotcom) /media/ audio/ maximumRideSix_ ch8. mp3**

**http:// www. jamespatterson (dotcom) /media/ audio/ maximumRideSix_ ch9. mp3**

**http:// www. jamespatterson (dotcom) /media/ audio/ maximumRideSix_ ch10. mp3** (dylan, Dylan, DYLAN!!!)

**:)**

~Silken


End file.
